Have you heard the latest gossip?
by kuhrayzee-malfoyfreak666
Summary: Rumour has it that Claire Lyons has finally left Massie's home, school and country. Most importantly, her life. Massie Block is in check again and life can finally return to normal. What’s new with the Clique? Crossover with Gossip Girl AU


**A/N:** My first attempt at writing a Clique fanfic. So, don't be mean. Hahah. Well, read on a long. It's a crossover with Gossip Girl, btw.

**Summary:** Have you heard the latest Gossip? Rumour has it that Claire Lyons has finally left Massie's home, school and country. Most importantly, her life. Massie Block is in check again and life can finally return to normal. What's new with the Clique? That's for me to know and you to find out. Crossover with Gossip Girl AU

**

* * *

**

Massie's POV

"Dylan, thank god she's gone. I've never been so happy in my entire life." I lay back onto my bed and sighed.

"Well, yeah. Should we IM Alicia and Kristen to get here?" Dylan asked me. I sighed again. Dylan can be a bit of a suck up.

"It's okay. I'll IM them myself." I grabbed my phone and IMed them.

MASSIE: You there?

ALICIA: Totally. What's up?

MASSIE: Bitch left.

ALICIA: Are you serious? That means Cam's all yours.

MASSIE: I've lost interest in him. He's old news.

ALICIA: Sure he is. Got your sight on someone new, then huh?

MASSIE: Totally, come over. Dyl's here's already.

ALICIA: Why don't we meet at the mall? We could celebrate.

MASSIE: Good thinking. I'll IM Kristen right away. (:

ALICIA: See you guys there.

"So, what's the verdict?" Dylan asked as she scooped an ice-cream and put it in her mouth.

"We're going to the mall." I smiled confidently as I pulled out my new dress.

MASSIE: Kristen, bitch has left. We're going to celebrate at the mall.

KRISTEN: I'll meet you guys there.

MASSIE: Sure. Be there or else. (:

KRISTEN: I'll definitely be there.

MASSIE: Good. x

I went to the bathroom and changed into my new outfit. I put on some light make-up and went out.

"Wow! Mas, you look ah-may-zing." Dylan clapped her hands and squealed excitedly

"C'mon Dyl. We'd better go. We don't wanna miss our own celebration."

**Alicia's POV**

Hah. I was so glad when I head Claire Lyons had left. She was such a wannabe, trying to tear us apart.

"Alicia!" I looked around and saw a Derrington guy calling me. _Cam_. I smiled.

"Hey Cam! Crying yet?" He looked confused. "Claire left." I told him.

"I know. She just wasn't _the one_, you know." I sat down on one of the benches.

"I see. Interesting. Massie's over you, you know." He nodded sadly.

"Yeah, I know. She likes the new guy in our school."

"New guy?" I asked confused. There was a new guy?

"Yeah. Charles Bass. His nickname is Chuck, so I hear."

"Oh really?" I smiled devilishly. "Where's he from?"

"Upper East Side, New York. Apparently, he had loads of trouble. Too much drama and gossip there. He and a few friends moved over here. Actually, I think it was their whole gang." He thought for awhile.

"Entire gang?" I was still confused.

"Yeah. There's Nate Archibald whom they call the Golden Boy and Dan Humphrey. They're all new at Briarwood but their best buddies. Their really popular over here."

"Any girls in their gang?"

"Yeah. Blair Waldorf, she used to rule UES, Serene Van Der Woodsen, perfect girl, apparently. Blair's always been jealous of her. Jenny Humphrey's a total wannabe. Dan's sister."

"Ah, I completely understand. Oh look! There's Massie, Kristen and Dylan. Hey guys over here!" I got up and waved my arms frantically. Massie smiled as she approached.

"Cam, nice to see you, again." Massie said politely.

"You look as gorgeous as ever, Massie. I'll take my leave now. Enjoy yourselves, girls." Cam turned to leave.

"What a jerk!" Dylan said.

"More like loser." Kristen laughed.

"Hey guys, I've got the total new gossip." I told them everything. Everything that Cam told me.

"100 gossip points for you Alicia. Well done." I smiled proudly. It was as if I got an Academy Award. Massie's praises were something.

"So, these new girls, are pretty hot, you say?" Dylan asked a little bit worried.

"Cut it out, Dyl. Stop worrying. Massie rules here." Kristen said assuring Dylan. Massie smiled. I wonder what it feels like to be in charge of everything.

"But you see, Massie. Chuck, Nate and Dan has grown tired of their ex's. That leaves them to us." I told Massie and the girls. Dylan smiled.

"You guys can have one each. I've already sat my eyes on Cam." Dylan squealed. _How pathetic_, I thought. Massie rolled her eyes. She must be thinking the same thing.

"You can have any of the guys but Chuck, is mine. Got it?" Massie warned us. None of us would dare to stand up to her. After all, she's our leader. She ordered 2 strawberry milkshakes and 2 banana milkshakes.

"For our future." She said as she raised her glass.

"For our future." We repeated and raised ours before drinking them down. Suddenly, one of our phones started to ring.

"Oh! It's mine. It's from Chuck!" She exclaimed. All of us huddled closer to her.

CHUCK: Hey. (:

MASSIE: Hey yourself, new kid.

CHUCK: I was wondering…

We looked at Massie.

CHUCK: Well, I was wondering if you would go for a party with me next week.

MASSIE: I'd love to, Chuck.

CHUCK: Great! I'll see you there?

MASSIE: Definitely. You'll send me the details?

CHUCK: ASAP. You can bring your gang with you.

MASSIE: Thanks, you're sweet.

CHUCK: I'm anything but sweet. After all, I'm Chuck Bass.

MASSIE: Alright. I gtg. (: x

CHUCK: Have fun with your girls. X

"Oh my god, Mas. He just asked you out!" Kristen squealed and started jumping up and down.

"Wonderful. So, let's get shopping, girls. We need the perfect outfits for the party." Massie walked out of the restaurant and we followed her after paying the bill.

"Being Massie must be totally cool." I muttered softly under my breath.

"Did you say something, Alicia?" Massie asked.

"No. Let's go." I smiled.

**

* * *

******

A/N:

So, how'd you like it? Well, I hope you like it. Feel free to review me. I'll be waiting. Ta

Love,

kuhrayzee-malfoyfreak666


End file.
